26 Letters
by Islamgirl
Summary: Just one shots about our favorite Asian couple, starting with the letter A and moving on to Z.
1. Chapter 1

A - Mike

**Ambrosia - Something with an especially delicious flavour or fragrance.**

Tina isn't my first girlfriend. I mean, I'm not a player, or a man whore like Puck, but I'm not a dating virgin. But Tina, she's the first in so many ways. She's the first girl that I get sick when I think of a day without her. She's the first girl that makes me get red when she crosses my mind. She's the first girl that I said "I love you to." Well, besides my mom, but that's totally different. Tina Cohen-Chang is different.

She smells so good. I love it when she lies on my chest, close enough for me to smell her hair. It might sound creepy, but I love it. I'm not sure what shampoo she uses, or what other products she has, but whatever they are…they're amazing.

I love going home after we've hung out together. I smell like her. It's almost a shame when I have to wash my clothes after, but I know that tomorrow my clothes will smell exactly the same.

I pulled up to her house and put my car into park. Her parents weren't home, but it wasn't like it really mattered. They liked me and considered me a "good Asian boy" which I am, for the most part. I knocked as I opened the door, the way I normally did. I started doing that after a couple of months of dating, since I spent the majority of my time over here.

Tina was sitting on the couch, her feet up, flipping the channels on the TV. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, how was practice?"

I rolled my eyes and sat beside her. "Long, tiring, sweaty."

She grinned. Most people saw Tina as a sweet and innocent little girl, but she's not. She has a devious side that she rarely showed. But I saw it, a lot. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew I had made a mistake.

"Sounds like our nights."

I felt my face go red, and I internally cursed my Asian genes. She giggled, her dimple showing in her face.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked sweetly, grinning at me.

"S-Sure." I swallowed hard watching her hop off the couch. She was wearing a black tank top with a pair of jeans and a bright belt. Honestly, no matter what she wore, she looked hot.

"Hey…stop staring." She handed me a glass of lemonade and sat down on the arm of the chair.

I couldn't help but watch as drank hers. The way her slender neck swallowed the liquid, the way her pink tongue slid out and licked her lips. Suddenly I was feeling very hot.

"Mike…"

The cold lemonade did nothing but make me choke.

An amused look crossed her face and she fought back a laugh. "Serves you right." She muttered, taking another swallow of her drink.

"Jerk." I muttered reaching for caramel popcorn on the table. I had just finished my handful when I felt Tina's hand on mine. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and pulled my index finger into her mouth. I groaned instinctively as her mouth closed around my digit. She finally released it and gave me a smirk.

"Tastes better that way." She replied sliding down to her original seat.

I had to breathe hard through my nose to calm myself. Tina Cohen-Chang could drive me insane with just a look, but doing something like that was a one way ticket to the funny farm.

She grinned up at me, resuming her original position with her feet up on the other side of the couch. I sighed and slid down beside her. I wedged myself in between the armrest and her body, pulling her onto my lap. She didn't put up a fight, and soon we were both engrossed in what was on TV. She didn't object when I started to draw patterns on her stomach under her shirt.

The credits for whatever we were watching rolled, and she shifted in my arms. I could smell her, I could feel her body heat next to mine. I moved so that we were facing each other.

Her eyes were no longer gleaming with mischievousness, but with something else. Passion maybe. Trust, most definitely. Something else that I wasn't sure of, but whatever it was, it looked good on her.

Our lips met, resuming a dance they knew through constant practice. I ran my hands through her hair, knowing full well that if I go out with the guys tonight they're going to make fun of me for smelling like Tina. I don't care.

Her skin is the colour of the sweetest cream, and it tastes like it too. I ran my lips over her collar bone, sucking gently on the pulse point. She wrapped her legs around me and gently ran her fingers over my back. I was getting better at dealing with her pesky bra clasps, even she said so. That is, unless she's wearing one of those front clasp bras. I think she only wears those to watch me struggle. Her bra came off with a flick of the wrist and I could feel her smile against me.

"Nice work." She snickered into my neck.

I chose to ignore that comment, I had other, more pressing, things that required my attention. She arched against me, and it was my turn to snicker, attaching my lips back to her neck. I could feel hers against mine.

The lack of oxygen made us separate. I pressed my forehead against hers, listening to her quick breathing, feeling her heart beat against me.

"I can't get enough."

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look. "Enough?"

"Of you." I sighed and pulled her close. "You know that book that we were reading in English?"

"Which one?"

"The one about Ancient Rome and Greece."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You taste like that."

This time a giggle escaped her lips. "Like an old book?"

I caught her lips with mine, before pulling back. "No. Ambrosia."

It was her turn to blush. Maybe I was getting better at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Blush - Tina

**Blushing is the colour of virtue - Laertius Diogenes**

I blush at the drop of hat, and sometimes even before the hat dropped, thinking about the hat that is going to drop makes me blush. Everyday I curse my genetics when I feel my face grow red. People harass me about it too, especially Kurt and Mercedes, probably because they've never blushed in their life.

"Tina, you're blushing again!" Mercedes admonished with a laugh. "Are you thinking of your hunky to DIE-FOR boyfriend?"

"Shut up." I mumbled grabbing my Spanish text out of my locker.

Mercedes laughed. "Well speak of the devil."

I looked up and stared at Mike who smiled down softly at me. I could feel my face grow red again.

"I was right." Mercedes chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and extended his arm to me. "Come on doll, let's go."

My face grew redder. I loved it when he called me doll. Mike tried every name under the sun, starting with the usual 'baby', moving onto 'cupcake', even trying the odd 'sexy' or 'sweet cheeks.' They either made me roll my eyes, laugh or in the case of the last two, punch him in the arm. Then he settled with doll. I don't think I'd ever been redder when he explained why doll fit me.

"You remind me of a china doll. Tiny, delicate, perfect." He shrugged, like it was nothing. "And someone for me to take care of."

"You two are SO sweet." Mercedes cooed. "I think I'm a diabetic being around you guys."

"Be quiet 'cedes." I muttered, linking my fingers with Mike's much larger ones.

"Seriously. Rachel and Finn make me puke. Quinn and Puck are just odd. But you two.."

We walked away, listening to Mercedes ramble.

Gossip at William McKinley High School was nothing unusual, but I was used to hearing it, never being the topic of the gossip. But things have changed, now we're a topic. It was far worse before, but the whispers were still there.

"Why does Chang date her? I mean, look at him and then look at her. He could do SO much better."

You learn to ignore the whispers, but I won't lie. They still hurt. I felt Mike's hand tighten around mine. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ignore them."

"Easy for you. You could do better."

We stopped, in the middle of the damn hallway, people trying to walk around us. "They're wrong." He said point blank.

"What?" I looked around nervously, the staring had started again, so had the whispers.

"They're wrong. I couldn't do any better. You could." He gave me a soft smile and walked to his physics class.

Mercedes grinned and gave me a sharp nudge. "I might have to go see my dad. My teeth hurt."

"Hunh?"

"You two. Your sweetness. It makes my teeth hurt." She linked her arm in mine. "Come on Tee. Let's go tackle Shakespeare together."

I nodded, looking back over my shoulder trying to steal a fleeting glance of Mike. He was already in his class.

The whispers never seem to stop with Mike and I. He's the hot good looking jock, and what am I? We're only together because we're both Asian. We're only together because he felt like slumming it. We're only together until he gets bored and goes for a real girlfriend.

High school sucks.

.

We ate at the same table every day. Not because we had to, but because it's a matter of convenience. Sometimes Santana sat with us, sometimes Rachel and Finn, but more often than not, Matt and Mike joined us. Today was different though. Today Matt sat with us, but Mike was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your best friend?"

Matt shrugged. "Iunno. Said he had something to do." He took a huge bite of his sandwich. "Probably drug test for football. You know, pissin' in a cup and all."

"Gross Matt." Mercedes wrinkled her nose and pushed her bottle of apple juice across the table. "Thanks for that."

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Whatever."

I looked around the cafeteria quickly, hoping to spy Mike's tall frame. I caught his blue plaid shirt out of the corner of my eye. He marched up to front of the cafeteria and stood up on a chair.

"Listen up!" His voice boomed across the cafeteria. It silenced the crowd instantly.

"I'm Mike Chang, I play safety for the football team, I play point guard for our basketball team and I play catcher for our baseball team. I'm also part of the Glee Club and I'm dating Tina Cohen-Chang."

I felt my face burn. I wanted to hide.

"I want everyone to know that **I **asked Tina out, not the other way around. I want everyone to know that no, I'm not slumming it and no I can't do any better than Tina. I want everyone to LEAVE US ALONE. I want everyone to stop saying that we're only together until I decide that I want a real girlfriend. I hope you all know, that Tina means more to me than any other relationship ever has." He shook his head. "She's too good of a person to complain. She's too good of a person to tell you all off. Tina's a better person than you all could hope to be." He took a deep breath. "I know we're all in high school, but grow up."

He hopped down and walked over towards me with a huge grin on his face. "Hey."

"Hey."

Silently he straddled his chair and leaned his chin on the back of the chair. "Sorry if I embarrassed you." He apologized. "You're super red."

"Well.."

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. "You shouldn't get used to it. I can't see anyone bothering us anymore." He looked over at Mercedes and Matt. "Dude, you gonna finish that juice?"

"Not mine."

He batted his eyes at Mercedes who shook her head. "Take it."

We watched as he took a long swallow before Mercedes grinned evilly. "Matt said you were pissing in a cup. Apple juice looks like pee."

It was Mike's turn to blush. And then pound Matt.

.

**Ahh, midterms. You steal my brains and then I end up writing mushy stuff like this. Anyway, I hope you like it. Today's episode almost made me CRY! Mike and Tina FOREVER!**

**Hopefully there aren't any errors and what not, like I said, midterms…coffee and totally unbetaed.**


	3. Chapter 3

C - Courage - Mike

"_Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying "I will try again tomorrow."" _

.

Tina never ate with us on Tuesdays. I asked Mercedes and Kurt, but they didn't know why. I just accepted it and ate with my football buddies on Tuesday. It wasn't a big deal, but I started to make up wild stories to abate my wild curiosity. Maybe she was having lunch with her parents. She laughed at that one. Maybe she was secretly on the Cheerios. I got a glare for that one.

She never told me, just smiled and walked down the hallway. She said that I would find out soon enough.

"Are you getting back together with Artie?" I blurted out one day. "I mean, that's where you are, right?"

Most girls would fly off the handle, but not Tina. She gave me a sad sigh and pulled me down to sit beside her. "I'm not getting back together with Artie, you're just going to have to trust me. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you trust me Mike?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "I trust you."

"Then you're going to have to trust that I'm not getting together with Artie, or any other boy in this school." She placed her hands on either side of my face and rubbed her thumbs on my cheeks. "There's no other boy for me, except you." She said quietly, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I watched her walk away, it was Tuesday and she had somewhere else to be.

.

William McKinley went all out for very few things, hell we can't even afford to have a full time nurse, but dances…we always seemed to have enough money for those. Our pep squad was full of brown nosers, keeners, do gooders and a whack load of Cheerios that make our school look like a unicorn vomited all over the walls.

Tina shook her foot as she tried to dislodge a pile of glitter. "Glitter is the herpes of decorations. Seriously, you get them on you, they never go away and you find them months after you thought you got rid of them."

Mercedes laughed while Kurt looked traumatised by her comment.

"Nice visual, Tee." I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well." She grinned and unlinked her fingers from mine. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right, Tuesday."

She gave my arm a soft pat and skipped down the hall.

"Stop checking me out, Mike."

I shook my head and turned back to the dynamic duo. "She does have eyes in the back of her head, doesn't she?"

"No, you're just a teenaged boy." Kurt replied with a smirk. "So very predictable."

"Boy, just let her be. Every girl's got secrets. This is hers. It could be worse you know." Mercedes said, linking her arm with Kurt.

"Like?"

"She could secretly love unicorns." Kurt replied deadpan. "Seriously. That would be a lot worse. Could you imagine Tina with unicorns? She'd look like a dance decoration." He huffed and marched with Mercedes down the hall.

Sometimes, I really don't understand people and today was one of those days.

.

"So have you asked Tina to the dance yet?"

I looked up at Finn and started at our quarterback.

"Hunh?"

"Tina. Dance. You." He said with a grin, treating me like I was retarded. Rich Finn, real rich. Making fun of my intelligence coming from a guy who figured that the distance between New York and the Moon was only a hundred miles. I'd like to point out that I'm in Advanced Placement everything, and no it's not because I'm Asian. I'm just smart.

"Uh, no." I picked at the pizza on my plate. "Guess I should, hunh?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, looking at me like I was stupid again. "I know you're new to this whole 'girlfriend' thing buddy, but apparently they still want to be asked out to dances, even if we're dating them." He took a giant bite of his burger. "Where is Tina anyway? Aren't you guys like attached at the hip or something?"

"Tuesday, she…she doesn't eat with us."

"Oh." He shrugged and waved Rachel over. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you Chang, but you're lucky. I wish that I had a break…even one lunch a week."

.

I waited outside Tina's locker after school. She was walking down the hall, talking animatedly with Quinn.

She gave me a soft smile and stretched on her toes for a kiss. "Hey, you didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to ask you something." I held her books while she unlocked her locker.

"Sure."

"The Spring Fling. Will you go with me?" I wrapped my arms around her, waiting for the answer I knew was coming.

She spun around and gave me an apologetic smile. "…Mike…can I meet you there? I…I have to do something before." Taking my hand in hers, she intertwined our fingers. "Hopefully you'll understand."

I was left standing in the middle of the hallway, watching my girlfriend walk away.

.

He was smiling and so was she. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, a tie that matched the streaks in her hair. He never uttered a word, in fact, no one ever heard him speak. Ever. But he smiled. He danced. He clapped and laughed. At the end of his shortened night, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he beamed. He looked at the ground, his mouth twitching, trying to formulate the words he wanted to badly to say. "Th-th-th-th-thank y-y-y-y-y-you." He mumbled quickly, walking away his head down.

I approached her. "Tee…"

"I told you, I had something else to do." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry for not telling you, but…"

"Hey Chang…why don't you let your girlfriend go off with her r-r-r-r-r-retard boyfriend?" A hard voice called, followed by laughter.

She sighed. "That was Jimmy. Jimmy Nelson. He has autism and he said all he wanted to do was dance at the spring fling. I figured that I could make one dream come true."

I embraced her tightly and placed my chin on the top of her head, blinking, trying to clear the tears. Selfless was the only word that came to mind.

"Tina…"

"Yeah?" She mumbled, looking up at me.

"You're the most courageous person I know."

She shook her head. "No. Jimmy is."

Our kiss was soft, there was nothing needy about it. It was practiced, it was poised, it was perfect. We pulled apart and I led her to the table.

"What can you tell me about Autism?"

There was nothing more beautiful that night than her smile.

.

**Okay, here's the low down. I spend my "free time" working with kids with autism. My younger brother took a girl with autism, Lenaei, to their spring fling. The student population crowned her "spring princess." Tina just seems like the type of character that would help out those who need it most, and Mike, being a jock seems like someone who WOULD do it (because of his personality) but never did because he didn't know about it.**

**Oh, I wrote a midterm today…that I forgot that I had.**

**Go team!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth."

His body moved so fluidly with the music, his hips swaying, his legs taught and muscular reaching and stretching to lengths only one could imagine. I remember the first time I saw him dance, I mean really dance. Our mashup competition. Sure, all of us were hopped up on whatever it was, but I saw him in a new light. His body moved the way no one else's could, the way no one else's should. But there he was. And here we were. Today was different. He wasn't dancing his normal "pop and lock", he wasn't dancing for anyone, for anything. He was dancing for himself.

The khaki pants and colourful tshirt did nothing to hide his body, did nothing to camouflage his strength. He moved with grace and elegance that only he could carry through to his everyday life. Never once have I heard him degrade someone else. Never once have I heard him put himself above anyone else. Never once have I heard him utter the words "I'm better." I don't even think that's crossed his mind, let alone his lips. He could though. He could tell Puck that he wasn't going to tutor him in Algebra, that it took up too much of his time. He could tell Finn that he was too good and wasn't going to help him with his dance moves. But he doesn't.

The music stopped. He crouched, his body dripping with sweat, his breathing coming shuddering and short.

He looked up, his dark eyes meeting mine. A smile crossed his face. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago." I smiled as he gave a small flinch. "You're so amazing."

He wiped his face with a towel and stood in front of me. "Dance with me."

"Mike…"

"Come on Tina. Dance."

I sighed. While I can muddle my way through some of the moves I'm not the greatest dancer and I'm not even close to his level. Honestly? No one is. He smiled down at me and extended his hand.

"Tee, let's dance."

"But…"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out onto the floor. His arms wrapped around me, pulling our bodies in tight together. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder as we spun slowly across the floor. The proximity. The sweet sweet proximity. I felt his large hands run down my back, I smelled the sweet smell of his body wash, I listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

I swallowed hard as he brought us to a stop, our hips rocking together. His hands ran gently down my back, settling lower. I ran my hands under his shirt, relishing in the way he shivered involuntarily.

"Tee…"

His voice was soft, almost a whisper forced my eyes up to his. His dark eyes, framed by lashes I could only dream of, bore into mine. He pulled us tighter, if that was even possible, the only thing separating out bodies…the thin layers of clothes. He gently reached over and cupped my face with his hand. "See, that wasn't so hard…"

I had to struggle to hear him, my blood pounding in my ears. He tightened his grip and we started moving again. This wasn't just dancing, it was something more. I don't know how long we danced, how many people walked in and turned around. Finally a loud cough interrupted our dance session.

"Get a room." Matt said rolling his eyes and leaning up against the door. "You guys were…like having sex on the dance floor."

"Were not!" I muttered, pulling back quickly.

"Were so." He smirked and put his arm around Mercedes.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Mike asked, grabbing his hoodie from the chair.

"Looking for you two." Mercedes replied with a smirk that matched Matt's. "Had we come five minutes later…"

"We'd still be dancing." Mike said gruffly.

"Riiiiight." Matt drawled with a laugh. "Dude, Mister Schue is having an aneurysm in the auditorium. Final rehearsals, remember?"

Mike shrugged. "Does it look like I remembered?" He reached out and grabbed my hand. "Let's go before Mister Schue blows a blood vessel."

I bit my lower lip, avoiding Matt and Mercedes's eyes.

"Hey, hey." Mike slowed down his jaunt and stooped slightly. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just…kinda embarrassed that they caught us. You know…"

"Dancing? There's nothing wrong with dancing Tina." He brushed a piece of my hair off my face. "There's nothing wrong with anyone seeing us dance. There's nothing wrong with people seeing us together." He smiled shyly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's easy for you Mike." I said softly, watching as Mercedes and Matt walk down the hall. "I mean…you're Mike Chang, super jock. You're Mike Chang, the amazing dancer. You're Mike Chang, the GPA leader."

"And you're you." He kissed my hand that was linked with his. "You never know what tomorrow is going to bring, so we may as show love because they might not be there tomorrow."

We opened the door to the auditorium and Mike plastered a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry Mr. Schue, we got distracted."

Catcalls and whistles came from the rest of the club on the stage. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Just make sure you're on time next time guys."

"We will Mr. Schue." I mumbled as we walked onto the stage. I tried to dislodge my hand from Mike's, but he held tight. Even though we're all friends in Glee Club, I could still feel their eyes on us.

"Are you guys attached at the hip now?" Puck grumbled as he had to walk around us.

Mike grinned and pulled our hands up above his head. "Nope, hands." He grabbed my other hand and we spun around laughing.

"Dude, you're whipped." Matt said with a laugh.

"No, just incredibly lucky."

"So freaking cute." Santana moaned shaking her head. "Cut it out guys. I'm going to vomit."

"One second." He gave me a chaste kiss before stepping away. "Okay, let's rock and roll."

.

**Argh, this chapter was sooooo hard for me to write. I'm not sure.**

**Oh, and I had a question about the last chapter. While we see people with disabilities on Glee with Artie, Becky and Jean, Autism is a whole different beast. There are still a lot of stigmas around autism and the people who have and work with people with autism. I got told on numerous occasions "Oh you work with THOSE type of kids." It's why I had Tina "hide" what she was doing, she was afraid of what people, especially Mike would think. Anyway, my 2 cents.**


	5. Chapter 5

E - Equality - Mike

Perfect love cannot be without equality.

.

She was grinning from ear to ear, her dark eyes shining.

"What's up, doll?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tonight. My place." She linked her fingers in mine and swung our hands lightly. "My parents are gone out of town, so we have the whole place to ourselves."

I raised my eyebrows. We hadn't been dating very long, about six weeks, so this was something new. Very new. She blushed a deep red. "I mean…yeah, we have the place to ourselves…but I'm not planning a…you know…unless you want to. Uh…I could…like…"

"Tina, don't worry. I was just teasing you." I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Remember, I care about you too much to push you into doing anything you're not ready to do."

Her face relaxed and she looked up at me. "Thanks Mike. I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds great."

She grinned as we walked up to the rest of the glee club and she separated to head off to her US history class. Mercedes walked with me to our English Lit, giving me a sideways glance.

"What up lover boy?"

"Nothing." I shrugged and held the door open for her. "Everything is great."

.

I ran the doorbell and waited on the porch of the Cohen-Chang's. Somehow, it felt way less scary knowing that Tina's dad wasn't home. There's a reason why Tina is so quiet, I mean, besides the fact that her voice isn't very loud. Her dad, yeah, he's kind of scary. Not just in the whole 'I'm the dad and you're dating my only daughter' scary, but more in a 'holy shit you're mean' kind of scary.

Tina came to the door, wiping her hands on a black apron. "Hi."

"Hey."

We smiled at each other for a few seconds before she opened the door wider. "Come on in." She gave me a soft smile and the wonderful scent of food filled the room.

"Wow, whatever you're making smells wonderful."

She smiled. "It's just lasagne, garlic bread, and salad. And I got sparkling cider."

"Tina, you didn't have to. When you said dinner and a movie, I thought pizza and blockbuster." I squeeze her hand. "Seriously, you didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"Sure I did." She smiled back and led me to the table that was set with a white table cloth. "That's just what girlfriends do for their boyfriends."

I raised an eyebrow as she bustled about the kitchen, pulling out the bottle of sparkling cider and pouring it.

"Tina, let me grab something."

She shook her head. "No, sit."

I lowered myself on the chair and watched as she flitted around the kitchen gathering the rest of the food and placing it on the table.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I watched as she pulled out the lasagna and brought it to the table, quickly followed by the salad and the garlic bread.

"I've got it, just sit down and help yourself." She pulled up a chair and watched me with smiling eyes as I piled my plate full. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"I will, I will, just see how it is."

I kept one eye trained on her as I took a bite. "It's awesome." I smiled at her and she visibly relaxed. "You know that I would've been happy with some KD."

"No you wouldn't have." She frowned. "I mean, it's what girlfriends and wives do. They cook…"

"Wait wait wait." I put my fork down. "Are you saying that you did this for me so that…I'd stay your boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "Well with Artie…"

I watched and listened as she retold the stories. I know that Artie is in a wheelchair so things don't come as easy for him as they do for me, but I was starting to get pissed. Really pissed.

"You shouldn't have to do ANYTHING you don't want to do…and that includes cooking." I grabbed her hand from across the table and stared at her. "Tina, how long have we been dating?"

She grinned, her beautiful dimple showing in her cheek. "Six weeks."

"Have I ever made you do anything to make you think this way? That I wouldn't care for you if you didn't wait on me hand and foot?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's what's expected of a girlfriend…and a wife."

I sighed. "Not with me, Tee. Our relationship is going to be built on equality…which means, I do the dishes."

A smile crossed her face and we finished her wonderful meal in a comfortable silence. I carried the dishes to the kitchen and she pulled herself up onto the counter, watching me with an amused smile.

"Yes Miss Cohen-Chang. Does something amuse you?"

Slowly she dipped her hands into the warm water, pulling out a handful of bubbles.

"You wouldn't dare."

The words were barely out of my mouth before I was met with a pile of bubbles.

"Oh, this means WAR!" I said, clearing a spot to see through in the suds.

The dishes were forgotten and more soap was added to the running water. Soon, even that took too long and we resorted to just splashing and throwing anything that was soft enough to get thrown.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Tina yelled as I held a pile full of bubbles over her head.

"Oh, so START the war, but you surrender when you start losing." I replied, pulling her into my arms and simultaneously dumping bubbles on her head.

"Mike!" She squealed as the bubbles hit her and she tried to squirm free, but I held onto her tight. The more we hung out the more I never wanted to let her leave my arms. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Tee…"

She stared up at me through a veil of bubbles. I wanted to kiss her and in any other circumstance I would have…but my sense of humour got in the way. I started to laugh…not just giggle, but full out hysterics. Her dark eyes blinked a few times before she started to giggle. We stood there, soaked and covered in bubbles laughing.

"Come to my place…for brunch tomorrow." I gasped through laughter. "I'll cook."

Nodding, she smiled up at me. "Okay."

"After we finish the dishes." I whispered, gripping her tight.

"The kitchen." She clarified taking a look around.

"The kitchen." I placed a soft kiss on her lips that tasted like dish soap. "Together."


End file.
